Names
Common names were as follows: Naming Conventions In the early days of Tidinea, most people used single names. As time progressed, surnames were adopted from character traits, locations, titles, ancestors, or other reasons. Higher class families continued to progress with these names until they settled on a stable system, which consisted of two to four parts for an average person. This initially consisted of a first name (primnamen), an optional middle name (midnamen), a surname (surnamen), and last name (letnamen). There were multiple methods in which the different parts of names were used. Everyday used was generally the use of the primnamen, though as time went on, the middle name and last names were used. Official documentation used the primnamen, hereditary family names and title names, though what was considered hereditary could vary. Some families included first-time hereditary names for official documentation, while others did not. The last use was simply the full name, which included every part. The primnamen was a given name. There were little restrictions on this and it could vary wildly. However, as time progressed, first names had gradually come to a small pool of common names, and this pool got smaller as the first name became less and less important with name evolution. Due to its use in official documents, the variety and use of the name gradually was reduced for the sole purpose of formality. By the late empire, it was often not even recorded or given anymore. The role of a given name was assumed by the letnamen. The middle name had much variation. Often times it was another given name. For example, Gjermanicon Sonorius Spenther inherited the surname of his father, Appio Cilles Spenther, while Sonorius, the surname of his mother, was taken as his middle name. In another example, Appio Pompinio Vellix's middle name was not given, but hereditary. The middle name indicated a branch of the Vellix family line: his father was named Kynex Pompinio Vellix, his grandfather Sadulus Pompinio Vellix, and his great-grandfather Sade Pompinio Vellix. In cases like these, the difference between surname and middle name was undifferentiable without official documentation, as both Pompinio and Vellix were passed down. One could interpret the names as a surnamen and a letnamen. Yet in another case, the middle name could be a sign of adoption. Enbow Orus, after being adopted into the Silva family, took the name Enbow Orus Silva, rendering Orus as his new middle name. Nos Kinnedonius Iucan, after being taken into the Silva family, had the name Nos Iucan Silva, dropping his previous middle name. Once again, had there not been official records, one could not distinguish these names from being a surnamen and a letnamen. The surnamen, placed at the end of a name, indicated family lineage. It was usually derived from the name of a distant ancestor, or a nickname an ancestor was known by and passed down, commonly from a physical trait or characteristic. This was usually taken from the father, though there were cases, especially when the mother's lineage was considered more important, where the mother's name was taken. It was also common for daughters to take their mom's surname with sons taking their father's surname: siblings with different surnames were not impossible. As the usage of the letnamen grew during the empire, and the middle and first name declined, the surname was often rendered as the first name. Certain people also bore a fourth name, the letnamen, which would go after the surname. This was the place of titles. For the most part, these could be recognized with the -us suffix, though many regular names could have -us as an ending. For example, Gjermanus from Gjermane, Phospus from Phospho, Merrus from Merrow. The title could optionally be passed onto a receiver's children as a name. Regardless of what name it was passed down as, it would take the -inus, which signified "born from". Thus, the son of Druss Luminia Carbonon Phosphus was named Draux Luminia Carbonon Phosphusinus, and his daughter was named Bady Luminia Carbonon Phosphusinusa (a being the female equivalent to us). Certain titles, like Tidus, which were given early on when people were mononymous, were passed down as surnames. The letnamen also served as a supplementary surname. Many families wished to pass on multiple names, and placing another hereditary name behind the surname was possible. Adoption indication was also another use of the letnamen. There were no strict rules for naming in adoption, and so a variety of methods existed. While some simply took on the surname of their adoptive families, others, especially when both families were prominent, would include their old surname as well. As in the case of Enbow Orus Silva, Orus was rendered as a middle name after his adoption into the Silva family. However, one could also interpret this new name as being a letnamen, and Orus staying as his middle name. The -inus ending, meaning "born from", could also be used in adoptive circumstances. Kynan Avo Silva Collinus, for example, was originally born as Kynan Avo Coll. After being adopted into the Silva family, he took on the letnamen Collinus. In addition, during the expansion of the empire, many peoples were conquered who traditionally held the surname as the first name, or were mononymous. As citizenship was granted to them, they took on Tidinean names, often taking on name of their patron, their tribe, or their location. As a result, their given names were placed in the letnamen position. As the role of outer cities grew in the empire, trends like this began to spread. This, combined with the increased use of the last name for adoption indication and hereditary purposes, resulted in the gradual decline of the middle and first names and the rising prominence of the letnamen. It had taken over the role of given name by the late empire, and many persons bore more than one letnamen. There were, however, still exceptions, with certain families still retaining the traditional system. People were referred to officially by their first and surname, though the middle name was sometimes included, especially when it signified family lineage. People referred to close friends and family with the first name. However, it was also extremely common for the middle name, especially when it was a second given name, to take the role of a common name. In cases where the middle name was prominently used for recognition, people could also be addressed by using the middle and last name, leaving the first name out. Merrow *Algorod Marlel Dynasty *Marlelrak *Marlelrako *Marlegroz *Martinivi *Marle Rufe Next *Vevian *Sviormerrow Umbreans *Versullanavix *Verenavix *Kanix *Carlalrix *Arkanix *Belgonekanix Handal *Handalmacar *Handal Rever *Handal the Conqueror *Handal the Invulnerable *Handal the Keeper *Handal the Tentative *Handal the Reclaimer Suffixes * * * * *al *ex **Diminutive *inn *ollon *ulus *inus **Signified born from *us **signified pertaining to How to form suffix roots The following is a list of common base name endings and how to form its root. If a name is not in this list, there is no change. ex = change to ec all other x = keep as x all vowels = add n drop y and vowels n, ns = drop s add t or d only = add t everything else = no change Last Name Based on Locations Kryo/Kryoni End in -o *Etho *Frido *Kando *Ketano *Mondayo *Palpo *Sato *Sundo *Thurino *Tueso *Wedno Tidinea End in -an, -on, -a Tidinean Last Names Ordered by Root *Ptomp- **Ptompey ***Ptompeon **Ptompil- ***Ptompilleon ***Ptompillion ***Ptompilly **Ptompon ***Ptomponeon ***Ptomponia ***Ptompony *Silv- **Silva ***Silvan ***Silvany **Silvon **Silvy ***Silveon ***Silvelleon ABC Order *Abbus *Acadans *Adler *Aetin *Agricoal *Ajaximan *Alaceron *Alasker *Alea *Aliea *Allegor *Allux *Amphen *Anjsepo *Antiminy *Arria *Aquilan *Atacuse *Athlens *Aterica *Aterius *Atiens *Auspicutor *Aviuluo *Axex *Axtor *Axtorian *Ballinvard *Banook *Barices *Barico *Bartilon *Baskiens *Belligens *Bravens *Bravfuse *Breathens *Brillians *Caercada *Caercans *Capablens *Carbonon *Cavian *Ceptes *Cilles *Cillion *Ciny *Coll *Columtrin *Commans *Constantian *Constitian *Contens *Couragia *Covenans *Csio *Csium *Daio *Daion *Dependans *Dignifian *Distincius *Drasius *Durablens *Edicus *Elbon *Elito *Endurens *Energon *Elwiö *Etane *Etanux *Etegalen *Etegales *Etegon *Ethasychyl *Exper *Expern *Expon *Falconax *Faller *Feller *Fellix *Fellon *Fensis *Flacans *Flacian *Fortunater *Friedon *Gjermanus *Gladdi *Gladdine *Glorian *Grandeurien *Gratans *Gratiens *Greatio *Hearans *Hemtin *Honoruse *Icean *Ickon *Ilidian *Illum *Immortaller *Immortallane *Intelligens *Iucan *Joyus *Jubilane *Jubilans *Justicon *Kilonu *Kilumne *Kine *Kinnedonius *Leluvius *Licen *Licio *Lilinvia *Longivite *Lucus *Luminia *Lusus *Magnificens *Majestar *Majestux *Maxinyne *Melwew *Merrus *Mesmer *Metomus *Nefar *Night *Nobiler *Noktil *Ocon *Ocons *Oedacer *Oofmph *Orus *Oryzan *Ostroroxon *Ostry *Otaccer *Oxtagaw *Peltist *Phospus *Plesens *Plesenux *Pnkotia *Pompinio *Poqqi *Poqquar *Potens *Prestigor *Prestigux *Propans *Ptompey *Pullol *Qaci *Quaci *Quae *Quarix *Ranis *Ravians *Regenna *Reinforcens *Reputar *Renown *Resoluton *Rigidans *Rike *Ritulles *Robusticon *Ruj *Ruarion *Ryceemer *Salanian *Salans *Saluecian *Samivo *Secur *Serguy, *Siant *Significans *Silva *Siracuzio *Siracuzus *Solidion *Sonorius *Spauldy *Spenfel *Splender *Stablens *Staun *Steadens *Sturdens *Substans *Spenther *Sychlyl *Tacitan *Takane *Talleron *Tallerus *Tarquane *Tarquar *Tarquarenx *Tarquaron *Tarquarone *Tarquell *Tarquenx *Tarquex *Tarquon *Tarquops *Tarquox *Tawlus *Tenacians *Tenio *Termacuse *Termanacus *Tidus *Tidinus *Tidite *Titaneon *Titim *Titin *Titinia *Titinio *Tivy *Triumphens *Tulla *Tullen *Tuller *Tunio *Valians *Varis, Var *Vellisea *Vellix *Vigoricon *Vulnericon *Warrans *Xenisea *Xenu Names *Octan *Kynor *Aemitian Varis *Ki'karo *Heiinus Orus *Dumnonxiux *Vactorix *Axtan Agricoal Lusus *Inquiver *Druss Ickon Gjermanus *Ptomppey Etane Brillians *Druss Luminia Carbonon Phosphus *Druss Luminia Carbonon Phosphusinus *Drussa Luminia Carbonon Phosphusina *Focan Iucan Silva Tawlus *Kynan Bravfuse Iucan *Kynex Bravfuseninus Iucan *Rux Arria Iucan *Marva Kinnedonius Iucan *Axtan Coll Collex *Axtan Coll Flacantinus Flacans *Kynan Dignifians Jubilantinus *Marva Titaneon Friedon Alluxinus Oedacer *Marva Atacuse Elitoninus Greatinus *Abassus Tarquarinus Ravians Valians *Kynan Saxustus *Kynan Saxustus *Kynan Saxustus *Saxustus Titinioninus Cilles *Saxustus Brillians *Saxustus Jubilane *Saxustus Renown *Axex Ikonikonus *Arria Daion First Names *Euroqi *Axtan *Sar *Nos *Kainm *Kynan *Serend *Druss *Drasus *Marva *Neston *Aleon *Rux Kings 1st Tarquaran Dynasty *Axenian Tarquar I *Ellion Tarquar *Axenian Tarquar II *Axenian Tarquar III *Axenian Tarquar IV *Aertain Tarquar 1st Civil War *Nartoon Tarquar *Senton Alasker *Atlas Columtrin Saluecian Taren Peace *Kynor *Octan 2nd Civil War *Kleptou Hemtin Bartilon *Sempfis Siant *Euiphoi Kilumne 2nd Tarquaran Dynasty *Axnucein Tarquarex Tarquar *Bousheve Tarquarex Tarquar *Saene Tarquarin Tarquar Pnkotian Dynasty *Kantin Pnkotia *Poshane Pnkotia *Poe'clanj Pnkotia *Surri Noktil Pnkotia